The Flash (Young Justice)
History Early Life Barry Allen is a native of Central City, married to Iris. He has a degree in forensic science, and works as a CSI for the police in his hometown. Barry Allen was a fan of Jay Garrick, the original Flash, and talked for hours with his idol. He eventually learned of the chemical explosion that gave Garrick his powers, and set out to recreate it. He succeeded in doing so, but his controlled experimental explosion was even more effective than Garrick's original accident, making the current "Flash" significantly faster than the original. Barry met Jay around 1999, and started his own career in the year 2000. The Flash was a founding member of the Justice League, and his nephew Wally West was a big fan of his hometown hero. When he discovered his favorite uncle was his favorite hero, Wally suggested that he'd become the Flash's sidekick. Barry was reluctant, and did not want to bear the responsibility of mentoring a young partner like Batman and Green Arrow had been doing. But Wally was determined, and he stole Barry's notes. After recreating the chemical explosion with his chemistry set, Wally ended up in the hospital. No solace from Iris could convince Barry it wasn't his fault. Wally made a full recovery, and it turned out the experiment worked on him as well, though to a lesser degree. Flash eventually agreed to let him become "Kid Flash", but only if his nephew did everything he said. Young Justice In "Independence Day", The Flash and Kid Flash stopped Captain Cold after he robbed a jewelry store. Kid Flash was very impatient, and excited about the events that would come later. The Flash was calm throughout it all. The Flash took Kid Flash into the Hall of Justice for the first time, as part of his induction into the Justice League. The Flash then joined the League in battling the sorcerer Wotan, who was attempting to block out the Sun by using the Amulet of Aten. In "Fireworks", The Flash is the last League member to arrive at the destroyed Cadmus facility, after the Team's battle with Blockbuster. In Young Justice #0: "Stopover", Superman and the Flash respond to a disturbance at Central City Mall. They find Kid Flash and Superboy fighting the Terror Twins. The Flash is disappointed his protégé couldn't keep a low profile for three whole days. In Young Justice #1: "Haunted", The Flash accompanied Wally to the Cave where Batman formed the Team. After meeting everyone, they left together. In "Schooled", the League battled Amazo, and eventually managed to defeat him. The android copied the Flash's super speed. In Young Justice #11: "The Pit...", The Flash attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. In "Downtime", the Allens, the Wests and the Garricks celebrated Jay Garrick's birthday at the West family home. In Young Justice #16: "Common Denominators", The Flash called in his sidekick to help him with returning escaped animals to the Central City Zoo. After herding and containing them, they investigated a disturbance in the herpetology labs. The Flash discovered a missing vial of concentrated cobra venom, and Kid Flash saw a footprint with pollen on them. They traced the pollen to Minneapolis. The Flash and Kid Flash convened with Batman, Robin, Green Arrow and Artemis, who had also investigated robberies that brought them to the city. They discovered the culprit was Kobra, who planned to perform a ritual on his brother. In Young Justice #17: "Uncommon Denominators", The Flash and the others fought Kobra's minions at the new-age temple, but were unable to stop Kobra from completing a ritual to create a giant cobra. Batman, Green Arrow and the Flash went in pursuit of the snake as it left the temple, leaving their protégés to deal with Kobra. As the snake attacked Nicollet Mall, the Flash moved several civilians out of harm's way. After the snake moved on to Guthrie Theater, the Flash distracted the snake by running across its body. Batman threw an explosive down its throat, killing the snake. The Flash, Batman and Green Arrow returned to the new-age temple. The Flash was not concerned by Kobra's apparent escape and was pleased the young heroes had saved the hostage and captured Kobra's minions. In "Revelation", after communications with the Cave broke down, the League investigated. The Flash found his protégé trapped in molten steel, and helped free him and Superboy with help from Captain Atom. The Flash, Captain Atom and Blue Devil fight one of Poison Ivy's giant plant creatures at a nuclear power plant near Taipei. The plant crushes one of the chimneys, but Captain Atom manages to absorb the radioactive spill. In "Coldhearted", The Flash was at his nephew's surprise party, though spent most of the time talking with Aqualad and Superboy. After Batman called in for an emergency, the Flash received orders to head to one of five mysterious ice fortresses. With Batman, Robin, Aquaman and Aqualad, the Flash attacked the first fortress. He managed to destroy one of its defensive guns by running circles around it. The Flash accompanied Batman to talk to Hugo Strange about the ice fortresses, but they did not get the information they were hoping for. In "Agendas", at a Justice League meeting about expansion of the ranks, the Flash's suggestion for extra power in the form of Guy Gardner was strongly opposed by the other Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan and John Stewart. His second suggestion, to reconsider Captain Marvel's admission because he lied about his age, sparked a more lively debate. In "Usual Suspects", The Flash was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, the Flash welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. In "Auld Acquaintance", along with Aquaman and Green Arrow, the Flash attacked Red Arrow. The Flash was battling Kid Flash and Artemis along with Aquaman and Green Arrow. When Aqualad arrived he opened the airlock and the Flash would have been sucked into the void of space but Aqualad shut the airlock and the Flash was knocked out. The Team put Cure-tech on his neck and he was freed from Vandal Savage's control but was left unconscious. Young Justice: Invasion In "Happy New Year", after Gamma Squad saved the hostages from the Kroloteans, Flash arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. In "Bloodlines", while celebrating the Garricks' 70th wedding anniversary, Barry was called, and informed his alleged grandson from the future, Bart Allen, was on his way. The boy, who also went by Impulse, soon arrived to explain the story, and enthusiastically greeted everyone present. Barry was perplexed, as he did not have any children, but Iris informed him she was pregnant. Just become of the shock of becoming a father, Barry learned Iris was pregnant with twins because Impulse greeted his father and aunt in Iris's belly. Wally arrived, on a request from Nightwing, to help figure out who Impulse is. Iris received a warning from Pete, her editor, who notified her of a new menace downtown. Barry changed into his costume, and headed towards the source of the destruction, but not before Impulse tried to persuade him not to go. The Flash secured bystanders first, and then took on the villain. He charged at him, dodging debris in the process, but was beaten back by a wave of radiation. Impulse created a wind funnel to catch him before he slammed to the ground. They regroup with Kid Flash and a police captain, and discussed a new strategy. The Flash ordered the police to handle the evacuation of civilians; and with Impulse, he devised a plan to create a funnel around the villain, whose name he learned was Neutron, to lift him to safety. Flash, Impulse and Kid Flash created a wind funnel, trapping Neutron inside and causing him to rise into the air. This caused the energy blasts to rise with him where he could not harm anyone. Neutron's containment suit was destroyed by the pressure caused by the wind funnel. The Flash and Impulse had to drag Kid Flash away from the blast. At a safe distance, they observed Neutron was about to blow up again. Flash thought it best to carry him out of the city to explode in the desert. Impulse followed him and tripped him; Kid Flash and Jay Garrick had to bail them out. After the second explosion, Impulse walked up to Neutron, and it appeeared he powered down. He was arrested; the threat to the city was averted, but at the cost of huge damage. Back at Mount Justice, Impulse is revealed to have been telling the truth about his relations with the Allens. Barry told him that he was looking forward to meeting the baby Bart and watching him grow up. Impulse boarded the time machine, but it doesn't work. Flash asked him if he could fix it, but the circuits were fried. Impulse was seemingly frustrated with the situation. Powers and Abilities *'Super speed:' He can move at speeds fast enough to allow him to vibrate his molecules so fast he phases through solid objects. Equipment *'Costume ring:' The Flash stores his costume in a special ring, and changes at super speed. Appearances Young Justice *"Independence Day" (Part 1) *"Fireworks" (Part 2) *Young Justice #0: "Stopover" *Young Justice #1: "Haunted" *"Schooled" (no lines) *"Downtime" *"Bereft" (flashback, no lines) *Young Justice #2: "Monkey Business" (illusion) *Young Justice: Face Your Fears *Young Justice #5: "What's the Story?" (flashback) *Young Justice #6: "Fears" (flashback) *"Homefront" (no lines) *"Revelation" (no lines) *"Failsafe" (illusion, no lines) *Young Justice #11: "The Pit..." (no lines) *"Coldhearted" *"Agendas" *"Usual Suspects" (no lines) *"Auld Acquaintance" (no lines) Young Justice: Invasion *"Happy New Year" (no lines) *"Alienated" (flashback, no lines) *Young Justice #16: "Common Denominators" *"Bloodlines" *Young Justice #17: "Uncommon Dominators" See Also *The Flash (Young Justice)/Gallery *The Flash Links *http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Flash Category:Young Justice Characters